


I'm Fine

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Original Work, Writer - Fandom
Genre: Heartache, Poetic, Poetry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: I will be fine,I didn't say sad.Because tears will fall,thinking of all we could've had.
Kudos: 8





	I'm Fine

I will be fine,  
I didn't say sad.  
Because tears will fall,  
thinking of all we could've had  
I will be fine,  
Injured things heal after time  
I will live in my mundane world,  
Wishing I could rewind  
But you, you should be fine  
Of course, you must be  
Moving on successfully,  
Wonderfully ambient on the ways you affect me  
But to you, my emotions matter not;  
I often think if I was ever a chapter in your story plot  
I will be fine,  
I didn't say sad  
Because tears will fall,  
Thinking of all we could've had.


End file.
